


An Angel and Two Demons Walk Into a Bar

by SunlightOnTheWater



Series: Ruby and Sam [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunlightOnTheWater/pseuds/SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started like a bad joke and ended up with something like friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel and Two Demons Walk Into a Bar

When Azazel's daughter contacted Ruby she had been initially wary. Most demons didn't like Sam, Ruby had been keeping an ear to the ground while she and Sam were settling into their new home, and the fact that the daughter of Azazel, whose long standing plans Ruby had helped Sam thwart, was contacting her made her nervous. Still she had set up this meeting, in a bar four hours away from she and Sam's new home, if for no other reason than to discover how the other demon had found them. She stepped into the bar, feeling right at home with the shadows and whispers. Azazel's daughter sat on one of the red plastic bar stools, her eyes cool as they settled on Ruby. "Hello there sunshine," she said once Ruby was in human hearing range.

The demon was wearing a dark haired female with full lips and eyes so dark brown they were almost black with their true coloring coming through. "Katherine," she greeted calmly and the demon frowned, button nose wrinkling slightly.

"Call me Meg, it's what everyone else does," she replied easily. "Have a seat and let's talk." Ruby didn't move, frowning at the older demon. Meg sighed then, putting down her drink carefully, as if willing herself not to shatter it. "I want us to be friends, or at least allies if we cannot manage that," she said in a voice so low any human nearby wouldn't be able to hear her. "You and I both know that Sammy dearest is going to need all the help he can get. Hell wants his head on a pike and the hunter community would like nothing more than to see him dead. You can't afford to turn away what friends you have left."

"And why should I consider you a friend?" Ruby demanded sharply. "Why should I trust you when your father was the one who set him on the start of this path?"

"I never really liked Daddy?" Meg replied. "And seeing our god on Earth? Sure it would be wonderful but you and I both know that Sam would have never said yes. Why work to bring him out of his Cage if the entire plan is simply going to fail? Besides, Sam Winchester is the only family I have left."

Ruby hesitated a moment longer but she knew Meg was right. Hell was restless and angry, the hunting community not much better, and they all wanted Sam's head on a platter. They couldn't really afford to push away potential allies. "Why did you want to talk about?" she asked at last and Meg smiled.

"That's more like it. What do you know about the current politics of Hell?"

"With Lilith dead there is no clear leader," Ruby replied, tapping her red painted fingers on the wood of the bar. "Azazel was the last true king of Hell and he passed on into oblivion before Lilith was even freed."

"Good," Meg said, handing Ruby her drink as if to reward her. "Now there are a couple candidates for Hell's throne but Sam and I are easily the most obvious. We both can trace our lineage back to Azazel, who was the last king of Hell, and both of us know how to approach ruling Hell, though Sam might not want to admit that he knows this. He wants nothing more to do with Hell past you. I, however, will be taking the throne."

"Why?" Ruby asked, taking a sip of the drink. "You've never been interested in the politics of Hell before."

"Quite right," Meg agreed cheerfully. "But this is a whole different ballgame. No white queen fuming at me from across the table, no daddy dearest whispering in my ear. It would be just me, and maybe a little Sam if I need help. Besides, you want me to win. Anyone else will go after Sam the moment they are crowned. They see him as a massive threat after what he did to Lilith, what he showed them all that he was capable of doing. I know him a bit better. As long as Sam Winchester doesn't go after me then I will leave the two of you alone." Ruby nodded, understanding what was being offered to her. She opened her mouth to reply, to ask how she could help see Meg crowned, when a flutter of wings had both demons stiffening and turning to look for the source of the sound.

An angel wearing a girl with vivid red hair, no extra soul tucked away anywhere which was interesting since angels needed a soul inside, needed consent, to enter a body. She ignored the two demons and crossed to the bar, ordering a drink. Ruby's eyes widened as the angel swallowed the shot down in one gulp and ordered another. The bartender served up the drink and once he had moved on to the next patron the angel turned to look at the demons. The demons stared back, unsure what to say. "Long day," the angel offered at last, appearing almost awkwardly.

"Likewise," Meg returned hesitantly after a moment. Ruby let out a little almost hysterical giggle at the seen they must make to any supernatural creatures. Two demons and an angel exchanging pleasantries in a bar. The angel's lips quirked up and Meg grinned. "You tell us yours and we'll share ours?" Meg offered and after a moment the angel nodded.

"Anna Milton," she offered. "I fell a long time ago, I didn't agree with what was happening, and now my return is less than I had hoped."

"Meg Masters works as well as anything else," Meg said next. "And I'm trying to organize a mostly peaceful takeover of Hell." That was accompanied with a roll of her eyes, as if she was acknowledging the impossibility of her mission.

"Ruby," she said last, meeting the eyes of her two companions and taking a sip of her drink. "I'm trying to put Sam Winchester back together."


End file.
